transformers_prime_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PhoenixFire82/The Perfect Quote Blog
I'll update this regularly when I find more good quotes, or remember the old ones I used to love. Transformers Quotes "Maybe we guilty of not seeing big picture, but Decepticons guilty too. See too big a picture! Time on Earth help us look down, see what we trample on. It life, no matter what it size or form. We watch it struggle, fight for existence. We helped it then, why not now? If Decepticons not see their way wrong, it up to us to educate them... The hard way!" ~ Grimlock gives a pep talk to... Optimus Prime?; Transformers: Generation 2, Issue #1: War Without End "Destiny has one great test in store for us all. Has mine already come? And have I failed it? A deed once done cannot be undone, but perhaps, it may yet be mitigated. Tell my tale to those who ask it. Tell it truly, the good and the bad, and let me be judged accordingly. The rest... is silence." ~ Dinobot's beautiful last words; Transformers: Beast Wars, Code of Hero "Raw Energon! Right through your twisted spark! Take it! Take it straight to the Pit, you sickening piece of slag!" ~ Depth Charge's last words to Rampage, in the most epic sacrifice and death in Transformers: Beast Wars Elder Scrolls Quotes "Master Scaly-Tale's death will be the end to his species, mark my words. Never will I allow my beloved Vvardenfell to be overrun by creatures so revoltingly … cute." -''The Vvardvark Experiment; The Elder Scolls Online: Morrowind'' "Yeah, yeah, dog gets master, master gets cosmic axe, everyone's happy. Just get over here, mutt." -Clavicus Vile to Barbas, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. "Man is mortal, and doomed to death and failure and loss. This lies beyond our comprehension- why do you not despair?" ~ "Spirit of the Daedra"; The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind "Oh yes. After all, what's the point in being miserable all the time? I know life on the docks isn't easy. Sometimes life puts you in difficult circumstances you didn't choose. But being happy or unhappy is a choice you make, and I've chosen to make the best of things that I can." ~ Shahvee; The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim "Dangerous knowledge is still knowledge and therefore useful. Usually turns out to be the most useful, in my experience." ~ Master Neloth; The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim "But our greatest weapon? Courage. For if we cannot kill the beast, we must at least have the tenacity to drive it back. Until brave heroes step forward to destroy these monsters, that is the best we can do."~ Jarl Balgruuf the Greater; The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim "The Blades are wise not to trust me. Onikaan ni ov... I would not trust another dovah. Dov wahlaan fah rel... We were made to dominate. The will to power is in our blood. You feel it in yourself, do you not? I can be trusted. I know this. But they do not. Onikaan ni ov dovah... It is always wise to mistrust a dovah. I have overcome my nature only through meditation and long study of the Way of the Voice. No day goes by where I am not tempted to return to my inborn nature. Zin krif horvut se suleyk... What is better-to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?" ~~Paarthurnax to the Last Dragonborn; The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim "True… But qostiid - prophecy - tells what may be, not what should be. Qostiid sahlo aak. Just because you can do a thing, does not always mean you should. Do you have no better reason for acting than destiny? Are you nothing more than a plaything of dez… of fate?" ~ Paarthurnax to the Last Dragonborn; The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim "I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children, whose names I heard whispered in their last breath! I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces! I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must." ~ Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak; The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Quotes by me *"Ain't no point to a dispenser if it doesn't dispense." Military/Political Quotes "In every battle there comes a time when both sides consider themselves beaten. Then he who continues the attack wins." ~ Ulysses S Grant, Union General and 18th President of the United States of America "Do your duty in all things. You can never do more; you should never wish to do less." ~ General Robert E. Lee, general of the Confederate Army "We herd sheep, we drive cattle, we lead people. You either lead me, follow me, or get out of my way." ~ General George S. Patton, leader of the U.S. Third Army during the D-Day invasion of June 6, 1944 "We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and if, which I do not for a moment believe, this island or a large part of it were subjugated and starving, then our Empire beyond the seas, armed and guarded by the British Fleet, would carry on the struggle, until, in God's good time, the New World, with all its power and might, steps forth to the rescue and the liberation of the old." ~ Sir Winston Churchill's speech to the House of Commons, June 4th, 1940. "The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us—that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion—that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain—that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom—and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth." ~ Abraham Lincoln, 16th President of the United States of America in his Gettysburg Address “We get it- the country is divided, but that’s actually a good thing. It’s better to have two sides than just one. I actually wish we had more sides! Our country just celebrated its 242nd birthday, we’ve been through way worse than this; ... but, there’s always room for improvement. The good thing is, most of the country isn’t what’s on tv; the shouting on camera is what attracts the camera in the first place. So that’s why you see more of it. However, it may not be a bad idea to lighten up a little, which is why I’m still calling for a “Keep the Peace” movement. To start, we have to admit that everyone who annoys you thinks that they’re right… but so do you, and that annoys them. The solution is that we should admit that we see things through different filters. Like this week, a neighbor posted something about Trump. I didn’t agree with him, and I replied. So, the next thing you know, things got really, really personal; ...But worse, I didn’t convince him and he didn’t convince me, and that’s fine. We’re both good people who see things differently. But if birds and cats can get along, then why can’t we?” ~ Greg Gutfeld, Fox News anchor and comedian in a speech about civility. "We're gathered together on these hallowed grounds to honor the memory of nearly 3000 souls who were murdered on this day, 17 years ago. We're here to pay solemn tribute to the 40 passengers and crew members on Flight 93 who defied the enemy, took control of their destiny, and changed the course of history. A piece of America's heart is buried on these grounds; but in its place has grown a new resolve to live our lives with the same grace and courage as the heroes of Flight 93. This field is now a monument to American defiance; this field is now a message to the world: America will never, ever flinch in the face of tyranny." ~ President Donald J. Trump, 45th President of the United States of America during his 9/11 tribute in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. "When you have an efficient government, you have a dictatorship." ~ President Harry S. Truman, 33rd President of the United States of America "I have tried so hard to do right." ~ President Grover Cleveland, 22nd and 24th President of the United States of America “If I go under, it shal’ be in a manner that the old family shall feel proud of.” - Colonel Everett Peabody’s last letter to his parents before his heroic death in the Battle of Shiloh during the events of the American Civil War "Those who would give up essential Liberty, to purchase a little temporary Safety, deserve neither Liberty nor Safety." ~ Benjamin Franklin, American Founding Father 'The Personal Memoirs of Ulysses S. Grant (all of these are by President Grant, obviously, in his memoirs)' “”Man proposes and God disposes.” There are but few important events in the affairs of men brought about by their own choice.” “...but Benjamin did not propose turning back. When he did speak, it was to ask: “Grant, how many wolves do you think there are in that pack?” Knowing where he was from, and suspecting that he thought I would over-estimate the number, I determined to show my acquaintance with the animal by putting the estimate below what possibly could be correct, and answered: “Oh, about twenty” very indifferently. He smiled and rode on. In a minute, we were close upon them, and before they saw us. There were just TWO of them. Seated upon their haunches, with their mouths close together, they had made all the noise we had been hearing for the past ten minutes. I have often thought of this incident since when I have heard the noise of a few disappointed politicians who had deserted their associates. There are always more of them before they are counted.” “...but my later experience has taught me two lessons: first, that things are often seen plainer after the events have occurred; second, that the most confident critics are generally those that know the least about the matter criticized.” “But General Scott’s successes are an answer to all criticism. He invaded a populous country, penetrating two hundred and sixty miles into the interior, with a force at no time equal to one-half of that opposed to him; he was without a base; the enemy was always intrenched, always on the defensive; yet he won every battle, he captured the capital, and conquered the government.” “I would not have the anniversaries of our victories celebrated, nor those of our defeats made fast days and spent in humiliation and prayer; but I would like to see truthful history written. Such history will do full credit to the courage, endurance, and soldierly ability of the American citizen, no matter what section of the country he hailed from, or in what ranks he fought.” "...this class was not of the kind that were apt to get arrested, and I deemed it better that a few guilty men should escape than that a great many innocent ones should suffer.” 'Miscellaneous' "Esse quam videri - To be, rather than to seem" ~ The motto of the great state of North Carolina "Sometimes you've got to dig through the crap to find the cure for polio." ~ my 8th grade Earth Science teacher during a motivational speech about life. "Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out. And yet sometimes, when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war." ~ Ignitus; The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon "A small boy once asked me if I was a bad man. If I could answer him now, I would tell him that when I was a young boy, I killed a man to save my brother's life. I am not sorry for this. I am proud of this. I did not ask for the life that I was given, but it was given nonetheless. And with it, I did my best." ~ Mr. Eko; Lost "Look, I don't know about you, but things have really sucked for me lately, and I could really use a victory. So let's get one, dude! Let's get this car started. Let's look death in the face and say: "Whatever, man!" ~ Hugo "Hurley" Reyes; Lost "It's one thing to make people laugh, it's another thing to make people smile." ~ Norm Macdonald, the greatest comedian of all time Category:Blog posts